Are We Fighting?
by Alexz85
Summary: Callie and Addie are a couple in my world and they're having they're first stupid fight....its cute so leave mea lone. Please R&R :


One Shot Title: Are We Fighting?  
Pairings: Callie Addison

Summary: So I thought It'd be funny and cute and all that gooy stuff to see a first fight between these two. Sue me. Whatever.

They're not mine.

"Oh, hi. You're still awake?"

Addison looks up from the book she is reading in bed. Her eyes looking over the rim of her reading glasses, observing Callie as she makes her way in the bedroom, dropping her jacket on a chair near the door, followed by her shoes.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. How was the surgery?"

She asks, removing her glasses and placing them atop her book on the nightstand.

"Ugh…"

Callie begins, taking a hair clip out of her jean pocket and using it to put her hair up in a bun.

"…this kid broke his foot three days ago and had been walking and playing Soccer on it. Can you believe it? It was a mess."

She reaches for the button on her jeans but stops once she notices Addison staring at her with a particular look on her face.

"What's wrong"  
"Nothing."

Addison answers with a shrug. Callie places her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah right. Why are you upset"  
"I am not upset. So, was there a lot of damage?"

Callie pauses a few seconds, taking precaution before answering.

"Yeah. But nothing too major. No major infection or anything"  
"That's good"  
"Yeah."

Callie decides to shrug off Addison's awkwardness and unbuttons her jeans. Addison clears her throat and sits up under the bed sheets.

"So you've been on your feet for hours. You must be exhausted"  
"I am--"

Callie replies, kicking her pants aside then climbing on top of Addison to straddle her legs.

"--but I'm home now."

She smiles then leans in to give Addison a kiss, to which she does not respond. She pulls away, looking into Addison's questioning gaze.

"Seriously. What's wrong"  
"Nothing--"

Addison answers, lowering her gaze to where her fingers are fidgeting with Callie's boy shorts.

"--did you have O'Malley assist you today in surgery"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh"  
"Why"  
"No. Just--curious. So you two are talking now. That's nice"  
"Oh my God."

Callie says, a wide grin on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me"  
"What"  
"Are you--please tell me you're not jealous"  
"I--am NOT jealous. Please."

Addison responds with a dignified raise of the eyebrow, followed by a very attentive kiss on the lips. She lowers her hands to Callie's waist.

"So…"

She begins again.

"…what do you guys talk about? Just--small talk? I mean, is it awkward that the only person you've slept with after him is a woman? Is he seeing anyone"  
"I don't know--"

Callie eyes her questioningly.

"--why"  
"I'm just wondering because you know, OBVIOUSLY, he's your friend now so…I figured I should show interest in your friends and stuff, especially since some of them are your ex-boyfriend. Whatever."

Callie rolls her eyes, grunts and climbs off of Addison to sit on her side of the bed.

"Addison"  
"I didn't say anything"  
"Oh, but you did. You're very--crafty with the undertones. Passive aggressive is a common color on you. Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you really. Do you think anything's going to happen with George? Because it's not. We've talked about it. Remember"  
"He still wants you"  
"No he doesn't"  
"Yea he does"  
"Well, what if he did! It's not going to change anything! I'm with you aren't I"  
"I mean, if you were THINKING about it--"

Callie groans again and climbs off the bed this time.

"--I would understand! That's all I'm saying! I mean, you never really resolved things, it would make sense if you wanted to"  
"Do YOU want to sleep with Derek is that it"  
"Oh GOD no!" "Well I don't want to sleep with George! That whole thing is over! Done! Okay?"

There is a pause and finally Addison sighs and stands up off the bed.

"Okay"  
"Okay"  
"I'm going to go get some food. We've got left over Chinese, right"  
"Addison"  
"Hmm"  
"Come on"  
"Come on, what, Callie? You've cleared it up. It's fine"  
"ADDISON"  
"It's just that--you get why I might be just a little bit worried, right? You spend more time with him than me and"  
"That's not my fault"  
"I know that. But--still. I mean, if you WANTED to try things with him--DO you?"

Callie stares at Addison, her lips tight, her hands on her hips.

"I--am not going to listen to this. It's ridiculous, Addison."

She reaches for her jeans on the floor and slips them on.

"Oh, so my feelings are ridiculous, they're not valid."

Callie stops and looks at her again as she buttons her pants.

"No. Your feelings are not ridiculous! But you are being ridiculous right now"  
"Am I? Am I"  
"Yes, you are"  
"Are we fighting"  
"Yes!"

They both stop and look at each other from a few feet apart. Addison takes a few deep breaths then tilts her head.

"This is our first fight."

Callie opens her mouth a few times but nothing comes out, not knowing what to say to this.

"Yeah. I think it is"  
"I feel bad"  
"Me too."

Addison smiles, which causes Callie to do the same.

"I'm sorry"  
"Me too."


End file.
